Larger motor vehicles, especially motor homes and vans, require auxiliary cooling and heating systems for passenger compartment air in addition to conventional engine mounted air conditioning and heating systems. The most commonly used systems today are mounted either on the roof or in the rear window of the motor vehicle. These systems can be unsightly and/or add to the vehicle height and reduce access to inside parking garages. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,740 to Thomas discloses an under the vehicle mounted air conditioning system. This invention packages the system out of sight under the vehicle and avoids the disadvantages of externally mounted systems. The Thomas invention is strictly a 115 volt A.C. system requiring either off-the-road power or an on-the-road A.C. generator.
Applicant is not aware of any motor vehicle air conditioning system which may be mounted inside the vehicle that can alternately be powered by on-the-road engine air conditioner refrigerant or engine coolant, or an optional on board A.C. generator as well as off-the-road A.C. power.